This invention relates generally to improvements in reciprocating bulldozer blades. More specifically, the invention relates to an improvement in may U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,352, Nov. 12, 1968.
While the reciprocating bulldozer blade disclosed in my earlier patent provided a device which is capable of outperforming substantially heavier bulldozers used especially in removing pavement, wall structures, dirt and the like, by virtue of the reciprocatory action. The following teaches and provides for a new and novel device for even further increasing the ability of a bulldozer so equipped over even larger types of bulldozers.
It is well known that the bulldozer's ability to work efficiently has alway been limited by the amount of traction capable of being transferred to the tractor treads, a phenomena directed related to the weight of the machine. As pointed out earlier, use of a reciprocatory blade provides an intermittent pulsing of the blade on the object worked on, the net effect being a smaller bulldozer having the performance characteristics of a substantially larger one. The improvements disclosed hereinafter provide an even greater advantage in allowing a bulldozer so equipped to perform the work of a larger one.
The following patents reflect the state of the art in which applicant is aware in so far as the patents appear to be germane to the patent process:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,481 Allen et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,352 Tharp PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,987 Seaberg
None of these references teach nor render obvious the new and novel combination of elements as set forth hereinafter, which as will be disclosed includes a support arm having a telescoping member slidably disposed therewithin, a means for support on the support arm fixedly attached to a shaft, the shaft communicating with a housing having a spring therein, the housing formed as a cylinder and carried on the telescoping member of the bulldozer, the telescoping member supporting a bulldozer blade. A flywheel is provided on a means for driving a cam section which provides the reciprocatory motion of the blade.